I, Sonny Munroe and Chad's Snobby Parents
by reallyJavannah
Summary: "Just good luck with my parents, they're a handful."  I nodded not knowing what I was getting myself into. Sonny meets Chad's parents for the first time, what could go wrong? More than you can think... Channy fanfic
1. Chapter 1: Nervous

Hey guys... I haven't been n here in a while :( it's been a lot of stuff happening lately, sorry. Did anyone see the trailer for Demi Lovato's new MTV special called Stay Strong? I seriously can't wait to see it, I'm a lovatic and I am going through the same struggles that she has been going through. She's helping me get help.

I want all of her tattoos when I get older :)

Anyways... this story came to me a few minutes ago, I can't sleep right now... I have insomnia :(

I LITERALLY spell checked everything... so no more errors :)

* * *

><p>Chad and I were in his car, going to his house, I'm dressed in a high yellow and black waisted skirt, a V-neck tee shirt, I'm wearing a black tank top underneath the shirt, and I'm wearing black wedges. I look age appropriate, I twirled around with my necklace that said "Stay Strong" Chad was holding my hand. "You okay Sonshine, we don't have to do this you know?" I sighed, I turned to look at Chad, "Chad, I'm fine, I promise. We can do this." Chad rubbed small circles on my hand, I smiled at him softly, You may be just a bit puzzled right now, but Chad and I are going to meet his parents. Chad smiled at me, "I love you Sonshine."<p>

"I love you too Cooper." Chad laughed, he then cleared his throat, "I'm going to warn you about my parents, okay, they can be a bit scary and uptight." I nodded, not wanting to know what he meant. Chad had soft classical music playing as he drove, we've been dating for a year and a half, but I never got the chance to meet Chad's parents because they're always away on business trips.

I closed my eyes and listened to the soft classical music, Chad stopped the car, "Okay, we're here Sonshine." I nodded, I opened my eyes, I discarded the gum that I was chewing and threw it away in the trash can inside of Chad's car, I still can't believe he has a trash can in here. Chad came over to my side, "Sonny! I was going to open the door." Chad wined, I laughed, "You're such a big baby, you closed my door earlier." I said, laughing, Chad smiled, he then grabbed my hand, "Ready?" I nodded, my heart was racing, Chad pulled me close to him, hugging me, I kissed his cheek. Chad smiled reassuringly at me, "You'll be fine. Look, you know Audrey, Shaun, and Bela." I nodded, they're Chad's siblings, Audrey is about 18, two years older than me, so is Bela, they're twins, and Shaun is 20. Chad's the baby, he's 17. Chad and I began to walk up to his front door, "Sonny!" Audrey and Bela screamed, I turned around, they ran up to me and hugged me, "You look so pretty!" I laughed, "Thank you." Audrey nodded, "Just good luck with my parents, they're a handful." I nodded not knowing what I was getting myself into, I think everyone's scaring me now. Chad rubbed my back, "Okay, I'm ready." I said, taking a deep breath, Chad kissed my forehead.

Chad knocked on the door, his hand was still in mine, I shook nervously, Shaun answered the door, "Well if it isn't the lovely couple, Sonny, you look adorable, good luck. Chad, don't scare her." Chad and I laughed, Shaun hugged Chad and I, you can tell Chad and is siblings are very close. Chad and I made our way inside of the house, I shook nervously as I saw a lady walking, "Hi Mrs. Dixon, this is my girlfriend Alison, everyone calls her Sonny." she nodded, she then held out her hand, I shook it, smiling, "She's so beautiful and sweet." I smiled, "Thank you Mrs. Dixon." she nodded, "Oh you're welcome Sonny, oh and you can call me Krissa." I nodded, "Thank you." she walked away, smiling. I turned to look at Chad, "Who is she?" Chad smiled, "She was our nanny, I love her." I smiled, that's so sweet. "Oh, shoes off, my family has this thing about shoes being on, on the white carpet." his entire house was just so amazing and beautifully breathtaking. I took off my shoes, showing my hot pink toenails, Chad smiled at me, we put our shoes near the door. "So are you ready?" I sighed, nodding, Chad pulled me in for a quick kiss. Chad and I walked hand in hand to the kitchen, that's where his parent are... I believe. We made it into the dining room, everyone was seated, except for Chad and I, man this is very awkward right now. Audrey and Bela gave me an encouraging smile, I smiled back. Chad's parents stood up, "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Cooper, I'm Alison, Chad's girlfriend." I said, nervously, they looked at me, up and down, I held out my hand, for them to shake, but neither took my hand, so I just put my hand down, Chad whispered in my ear, "I'm going to sit, you sit too." I nodded. We sat down, I was sitting in between Bela and Chad, they both hand one hand on my knee, trying to calm me down, "It's okay." both Audrey and Shaun mouthed to me.

The room was a bit quiet, "So Alison, are you an atheist?" Mrs. Cooper asked me, brushing her blonde hair out of her eyes, her blue eyes were looking at me, I looked at her, in confusion, "No Mrs. Cooper, I am not. I'm Christian." she looked at me, shocked, as if she wanted to say something, I was a bit scared. "So are we. Ready to say grace?" I nodded, she eyed me in disgust and said grace. "Amen." we all said, after the grace was finished. There was bread on the table, you could smell the delicious smell of the food coming from the kitchen, I heard people talking and pots banging together. They have chefs! "So Alison, where are you from?"

"I'm from Wisconsin." Mr. and Mrs. Cooper looked at me, "The cheese state, you must have a very poor digestive system." I looked at her, shocked, man this is very embarrassing. "Mom!" everyone including Chad yelled, Mr. Cooper laughed along with his wife, his brown eyes were tearing up with laughter. My earring fell on the floor, I excused myself and picked up my earring, I accidentally knocked a pitcher of lemonade which nearly landed on Mrs. Cooper, I gasped, "Oh my goodness, I am so so sorry Mrs. Cooper." I said with full concern in my voice, I grabbed a tissue and handed it to her, she took it and threw it on the floor. She grabbed one of her own and wiped her face with it. I wondered, what the difference is. I sat back down and put my earring back in, I was shaking. I grabbed my cup of lemonade and drunk small sips from it, Once again, the room was quiet, "So, Alison, are you a virgin?" I put the lemonade down and nearly choked, "Um... yes." I said, fully embarrassed, no wonder why everyone was telling me good luck. I needed it badly, and I do most definitely need it now. The chef came out with plates for everyone, it was breaded pasta with chicken and cheese, it smelled incredible, I never get this food at home, I have to go to a restaurant to get it. "Sonny, you probably don't get to eat this at home, do you? I would sure hate to be middle class." Mr. Cooper said, Mrs. Cooper nodded, "How's it like dear, I mean working on a stupid comedy show and getting paid about 10 hours a day seems so sad." Chad was tensing up with anger, I could feel it. I was about to break my breaking point, I just took a deep breath in. "Well, I enjoy my job and I actually do get paid more than ten dollars a day." well, I see they hate being wrong, they scare me.

We started to eat, I took small bites, "Chad, why did you choose Alison? She's a country bumpkin and I think she has an eating disorder."

"Dad, please stop! You're being really foolish right now, as a matter of fact, you and mom have been like that for the past hour, I'm sick of it." I was close to tears, I touched my necklace, I'm going to be okay. We were done with our food in twenty minutes, Chad's parents didn't say anything else, I HOPE they stay like that! Our plates were collected in exchange for new ones, caeser salad with eggs, croutons, seasoning salt, and ranch dressing, it smelled very good. We started to eat our salad, "Sonny, we could have given you French fries if that was okay." I shook my head, "This is fine, I'm allergic to some French fries, because basically it's the oil in the fries that farmers u-" I was cut off by Mr. Cooper, "Farmers like your family? Would you mind getting me some organic herbs?" I looked down at my plate, so embarrassed, mostly hurt. Chad rubbed my knee, I resumed eating, "Look at how rude she is Robert, she spills our drinks, eats slowly, rambles, middle class, and ugly." that's it, I reached my breaking point. I resumed eating my salad, "Chad, honey, what do you see in her?" Chad's mother asked. "I see a loving, beautiful person, if you have a problem-" I took one last sip of my lemonade, I cut Chad's sentence off, "May I please be excused?" I politely asked, "Gladly." Mrs. Cooper said with a fake smile, I pulled out my chair and stood up, I pushed it back underneath the table and walked out of the living room and back to the front of the house. I heard Chad screaming at his parents, about how rude they were being and that they knew better than to judge people. I put on my black wedges and went outside, I walked around, it's pretty big here, I made it to the back yard, wow this is beautiful. I then sat on the bench and started to cry, I didn't want to meet Chad's parents this soon, I just did it anyway, I heard heavy footsteps and panting, someone was running, I dried my eyes and breathed in, I started crying again, taking in every word that Mr. and Mrs. Cooper had said to me. I can't believe them all, why would they even dare say stuff like that, to anyone. I feel so stupid for coming here right now, I hate this, I just want to go home. Whoever that person was that was running, came up to me, the sat next to me, "Come here Sonshine." it was Chad, he pulled me into his lap. I kept crying, "Chad, just leave me alone… your parents were right about me." Chad looked at me, "Sonny, don't believe that stuff okay? I don't want to lose you because of my parents, I don't know why they are like this, but they need to stop." I nodded. I hugged Chad closer to me, "I don't want to lose you either, but your parents are just... ugh." I couldn't even explain it.

Chad rubbed my back, I looked at him, he began to speak, "Look, I know it's tough with them, okay, it's going to be okay." I looked at him, I nodded, still crying, Chad kissed me softly, "I'm not leaving you sweetheart, I promised you almost two years ago that I will stay with you forever, which is what I'm doing." I put my head back on the crook of Chad's neck, it's interesting how we both fit each other, my hand fits in with his, perfectly, Chad started humming softly. "You're so sweet." I said with a small smile on my face. "You are my Sonshine, my only Sonshine, you make me happy when skies are gray you'll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my Sonshine away." I smiled, Chad kissed my lips, softly, "I love you too." I said, smiling, "Ah, there's that beautiful smile." I laughed, Chad poked my side. We sat here together, knowing that we would be just fine and together, forever.

"So do you want to go back inside?" I sighed, "Yup, I'm ready." Chad kissed my cheek, I got off of his lap and he got up, I got tears on his white shirt, "Sorry about your shirt." he nodded, he then grabbed my hand, "It's fine babe, don't worry about it, okay?" I smiled and nodded.

To Be Continued...

* * *

><p>I will try to update robably tomorrow :) I got this idea from other fanfics... I love fanfics like these :)<p>

God Bless,

Javi :)


	2. Chapter 2: Woah!

Hey guys,

I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE THE MUSIC VIDEO FOR "GIVE YOUR HEART A BREAK"! I'm addicted to the song and honestly, I cry everytime it gets to the part where she says 'Cuz you've been hurt before I can see it in your eyes You try to smile it away Some things, you can't disguise Don't wanna break your heart Baby, I can ease the ache, the ache'

MARCH 6, 2012 Will most likely be the most emotional night of my life... Bringing out the tissues! Haha :D

I think this computer has a virus :'(

Today was the FFA advisory picture day... it was fun! EXCEPT it was embarassing being on the bus with people who were not in FFA uniform and Freshman... I HATE being a Freshman :-/

Anyways, I have an IMPORTANT QUESTION: Should this story be complete next chapter or do you guys want me to continue with this story?

PLEASE answer that in your review :)

UPDATING NOW! V (LOOK DOWN LOL)

P.S I LOVE this chapter wayyyy better than the first ;)

* * *

><p>Chad grabbed my hand and we started to walk back to his house, "I love your back yard." Chad smiled, "Wait." I stopped walking, I looked at Chad, confused, Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop by Landon Pigg was softly playing, I looked at Chad in confusion, he just smiled, "It's on my nighttime garden playlist." I nodded, this is mine and Chad's song. "Can I have this dance?" Chad sweetly asked me, I nodded, "You may have this dance, kind gentleman." Chad and I smiled, he put his hands on my waist, I wrapped my arms around his neck. We softly swayed to the music, "This is… nice." I said, grinning, Chad pulled me in for a kiss, "Remember the coffee shop where we shared our first kiss?" Chad asked me, smiling, I smiled back at him, "Yeah." Chad leaned down and kissed me again, the song still softly played. We broke away after a minute, Chad has his forehead rested on mine, "So are you okay?" I nodded, Chad kissed my cheek. We stopped dancing as the song went off, "I don't think I want to go inside now. I like it out here." I said. Chad grabbed my hand, we started walking, we got to the swings and sat down.<p>

Chad put his arm over my shoulder and I leaned onto him and rested my head on his shoulder. He started rubbing small circles on my back, "Are you scared of anything?" I asked Chad, out of nowhere, Chad sighed, "Losing you, clowns, spiders, and Lady Gaga." I laughed, I then sighed, it was a moment of silence, "What about you?" I thought, "Losing you, heartbreak, fainting, murder mysteries, anything really." I said, laughing at the last part. "Why heartbreak?" I looked at Chad, hoping he would drop it. He didn't, he grabbed my hand and looked at me in my eyes, I pulled my head down, he picked it back up. "Why?" Chad softly asked, his eyes were full of concern, "It's a long story." Chad nodded, I made myself comfortable, "I have time Sonshine." I nodded. I looked at Chad, "It's because of my dad." I simply said. Chad knows about my dad, him leaving my mom and I, we had to fend for ourselves for a year, we were almost homeless until my grandpa stepped in, I got a spot on So Random! two years later. Chad kissed my cheek, "For some reason, I felt like if I fell in love with the wrong person, that I would be heartbroken like my mom. I stayed single for a long time, I have had guys who were close to being my boyfriend, but then again, they had girlfriends."

I took another sigh, close to tears, "I love you entirely too much to even think about letting you go. Before we started dating, and I liked you, I made a promise to myself and prayed on it, that you would be mine forever." Chad said, he had his head rested against mine, tears of joy came down from my eyes, Chad looked worried, "Sonshine, don't cry, please." I smiled at Chad, I then poked him, "I'm fine, it's just happy tears." Chad wiped my tears away, he and I ended up laughing. I leaned back onto Chad's shoulder, we relaxed in each other's arms, the little iPod kept playing its little songs, they have speakers throughout the backyard. "What if these speakers got wet?" I asked, Chad laughed, "They're waterproof and the iPod is in a glass case, it constantly charges and never moves." I nodded, Chad tickled my sides, I laughed. Chad's blue eyes got warmer, I looked up, the stars were brightly shining. Chad carefully caressed my cheek, I closed my eyes with his touch, I repositioned myself and moved closer to Chad, "I wanna go inside now." I told Chad, he nodded, "Sure?" I sighed, "Yup."

"That's my girl." I laughed, I pulled out my phone and looked at it, my mom texted me, "Hey Sonny, just letting you know I'm on my way to bed, I love you sweetie." I smiled, I texted her back. I stood up from the swing, stretching. Chad got up too, he held out his hand and I took it.

We walked out of the backyard and back up to his huge mansion door, Chad opened the door with his key, he opened it, we walked in, I took off my shoes. Chad did the same, we then walked into the living room, Audrey, Bela, and Shaun were in here, "Hey guys." I said, sitting down next to Audrey, "So, you two… how was the backyard date?" said Bela, I laughed, "What?" she gave me the "You know what." Look, I blushed, "Aww she's all blushy." I laughed. Chad smiled at me, I smiled back and laughed, "Wait, how exactly do you two know about that?" Shaun looked suspicious, "Shaun… what did you do?" Shaun sighed, "All three of us spied on the two of you the whole time." Chad smacked Shaun on his shoulder, "Ow." Chad laughed, "Why?" Shaun shrugged. "You guys are too adorable, I'm not losing my sister in law because of my snobby parents." Audrey said, I smiled and hugged her, "I love you guys."

"We love you too Sonny." They all said. "So where are mom and dad?" Chad asked Bela, "After the three of us snapped at them for being so rude at dinner, they went off to bed." Chad nodded.

"We're sorry Sonny. They're always like this, we all hate it." I nodded, "Guys, it's okay, don't blame it on yourselves, you guys didn't do anything." they nodded. I sighed and sat back, "Come on Sonny! We have to talk about some things!" Bela and Audrey said at the same time, excitedly, "Okay." I said, nervously, they both pulled me up from the chair, I laughed, Chad stayed with Shaun.

Bela, Audrey, and I ran into Audrey's room, "Okay, sit." I nodded, I sat down, confused, I ran my hands through my brown hair. Audrey started talking, "You love Chad right?" I nodded, "Yeah, why?" I asked confused. "Just asking. Don't leave him because of our parents, I know they're horrible, but Chad's changed because of you, and if you leave, he'll probably go back to how he was before." I nodded, "I'm not leaving him at all, I promise."

"Good. I still don't forgive them for nearly making me break up with my fiancé." Bela said, her fiancé Brian is so awesome and sweet, he's Tawni's cousin in law. "Wait, what happened?" Bela sighed, "Right after I said yes to him when he proposed to me, mom told me that she would disown me if I did marry him. Then she told me to break up with him. Honestly, to tell you the truth, I'm only staying here because of Audrey." I nodded. "That is so mean, and coldhearted." I said, feeling bad for the both of them, "I know, and she didn't even bother to apologize." said Bela. Audrey started to speak, "I'm moving out the day of my wedding. Only eight more days, then Bela's moving in with me." I nodded, "I wish I had a sister, then we would be as close as you two are." They both hugged me, "You have us kid." I nodded. "Thank you."

We went downstairs, Chad was talking to Shaun, Shaun was with his wife Ava, she ran over to us, "Sonny!" she quickly attacked me, I laughed, "Ava!" we let go, "So I heard you met mommy and daddy… how was it?" I looked at her, "Scary, embarrassing, nerve-wracking, okay, in further words, I ran out the house, crying." She looked at me, sadly. "Aww babygirl," she gave me a hug, "Don't let that stuff get to you, you're an amazing person, if they can't see that, then it's their loss." I nodded, "Thanks Av." She nodded, giving me another hug. We let go and I walked over to Chad, he just got finished talking to Shaun, "Ready to go home?" I nodded, I then yawned, "Is my baby sleepy?" I laughed, "Yeah, I am." Chad pecked my lips. "Guys, I'm going home." I was suddenly attacked with hugs, "So Sonny, I'll see you tomorrow?" Audrey asked me, I nodded, "Yeah, goodnight guys."

"Goodnight Sonny." Chad and I walked to the door, I put my shoes on and so did Chad. He opened the door for me, "After you m' lady." I smiled, "Thank you kind gentleman." I walked out the door, so did Chad, Chad took my hand, I'm so sleepy right now.

Today was fun, I guess, tonight was the best and the worst all put into one. We got to Chad's car, he opened the car door for me, I got in and Chad closed the door, I looked out the window, the stars were still shining. Chad got into his side of the car, we sat here for a second, "So how did your night go?" Chad asked me, "It was good, I mean I enjoyed it, except for your parents. I'm sorry, but they scare me." Chad looked at me and laughed, "What?" Chad stroked my hand, then kissed it, I blushed, "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, but yeah, my parents can be the worst." Bot of u laughed, "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me too, but my mom loves you." I said, smiling, Chad kissed my cheek, "Yeah. My parents will have to settle the fact that when our wedding day happens, that they can't break up." I nodded. "Why does our relationship feel like Romeo and Juliet? Both of our parents hate each other, I was threatened to break up with you, we weren't allowed to date at work until Jim, Ms. Bitterman, and Marshall talked Mr. Condor into letting it happen, some of your fans hated us together, the other half wanted us to be together, your cast hated me, the Randoms except for Tawni weren't ok-" Chad kissed me just to make me shut up, Chad smiled on my lips, I kissed him again. We broke away, "We're Channy, one of the strongest couples who can make it through anything."

I agree with Chad, Chad continued to stroke my hand, I smiled at him, he began to back away from the driveway, we drove and began to talk, "So how long is your rehearsal tomorrow?" I asked Chad, "Not long, about 45 minutes, you?" I shrugged, "I don't know." Chad nodded, he ran his hands through my hair, "Do you want to go out to lunch tomorrow?" I sighed, I'm so sleepy right now, "Sure." Chad nodded, I closed my eyes, falling to sleep, "Sonny, you're home sweetie." I opened my eyes, I got out of Chad's car, he came around and held my hand, I still get those sparks every time we touch or kiss, that sounds cliché and VERY but I know I love him with all of my heart. Chad and I made it to the door, he leaned in for a kiss, we were so close to kissing until we heard, "Mew." It was a tiny and adorable sound. I broke away from Chad, I looked down, there was a little gray kitten with blue eyes staring at Chad and I. Chad picked it up, "Hi little guy." he said to the small kitten, the kitten looked at him and blinked. Chad rocked it back and forth, it closed its eyes. "Aww." I softly said, Chad smiled. "It's so adorable and warm. Wanna hold it?" I nodded, Chad passed the kitten to me, she looks like she's about 5 months old, Chad held the door opened for me and I went in the building, the kitten was sound asleep.

We walked up to the second floor and Chad pulled out my house key, yeah, I gave him a copy of it three years ago. We walked into the apartment, I turned on the light and walked in, I sat the kitten on the floor, she walked to the carpet and curled up into a little ball and went to sleep. "Ugh, I forgot, she needs a litter pan and litter." I said, worried that the kitten might poop, "Yeah. Okay, I'll get it, you can stay here, oh and instead of kitten, what should we name her?" I thought, "Um… What about Channy? I mean we both saw her and she interrupted our kiss." I said, smiling, "Yeah, it fits her, she loves both of us, so Channy it is." We both smiled. "Okay, Sonshine, I'll be back okay?" I nodded, Chad hugged me, then kissed my lips, I smiled, "Love you."

"Love you too. Be careful." Chad nodded, "I will Sonshine." Chad winked at me, man that makes me melt. Chad closed the door and left, I stood in the living room, I sighed.

I walked to my room, I clicked on the lights and took off my jewelry and my shoes, I put my shoes in the closet. I brushed my hair and pulled it into a ponytail, I grabbed my bathrobe and slid on a pair of flip flops and walked to the bathroom. I took everything off and hopped in the shower.

I was out in ten minutes, I walked into the living room, there was a knock at the door, I opened it, it was Chad, "Thank you so much." Chad smiled at me, "It's fine, anything for my baby." I blushed, Chad sat the litter box on the floor in the corner, he then took the cat litter and poured it into the litter box. Chad then went into the kitchen to wash his hands, he dried his hands and walked over to me, he was still in his white shirt and blue skinny jeans, he looks so… I can't even say it, that's how handsome he is haha. Chad walked over to me, "Oh, here you go." Chad held out his hand, I put my hand in it, he put something in my hand, it was a collar with a nametag. "Channy Cooper 5550188." It was Chad's number, "Aww, Chad, you didn't have to do this, the litter was enough." Chad kissed my cheek, "Don't worry about it Sonshine." I nodded. "What's wrong?" Chad asked me, I shook my head, "Nothing, I'm fine." I walked over to the chair and sat on it. Chad came over to the chair too, Channy was still asleep, "Sonshine? Tell me." I sighed, I laid my head on Chad's lap, he stroked my hair, "What's got my beautiful Sonshine all rainy?" Chad asked, I closed my eyes, "I'm just wondering, what if we did get married and your mom still hated me, what would happen?" Chad looked at me, he pulled me into his lap, "Nothing would happen, the only thing that would happen is our wedding, she can't destroy our love, it's too strong for anyone to break."

"I'm scared of her, and your dad." I said with worry in my voice, Chad hugged me close, "I know, I'm sorry I dragged you into this." Chad kissed my cheek. "You didn't… I wanted to meet your parents, just not this soon, but at least I got it over with." Chad laughed, "What?" I sighed, angrily, "Hey, Sonshine, relax. Mom and Dad have done the same thing with my siblings and you see where they are now right?" I nodded. "Think of it that way." I smiled, "I love you Falls." Chad laughed, "Love you too Random." I yawned, "My baby's sleepy." Chad said in a baby voice, I laughed, "I didn't know Chad Dylan Cooper loved kittens." Chad laughed, "Come on, you need to go to bed." I nodded. Chad and I walked into my room. We prayed together and read the bible, I got into bed, Chad tucked me in. "Goodnight Sonshine, I love you." I smiled, "Goodnight Chaddy, I love you too." Chad kissed my forehead and closed my room door. I fell asleep, relieved knowing that Chad and I would be fine.

* * *

><p>So um... I can't see ANYTHING on my left side of my screen, my iTunes bar is blocking it! I move over to it and the options turn BLUE... so sorry for these typos!<p>

NEVERMIND! :D it's off!

Love you guys! :D

God Bless,

Javi :)


	3. Chapter 3: I Hate Your Family

Hey guys,

I'm soo sorry about not updating in a while! There has been sooooo much drama going on these past few days, I've been in a fight, well two girls fought on top of me, then after school, one of them came up and asked me sarcastically "Are you okay?" THEN today, she bumped me in the hallway, then called me a b-

Yeah, I'm mad right now...

We had French exchange students come and I wanted to talk to them so badly, but sadly, since the fight happened, I couldn't :(

Oh AND I got into a fight with a "friend" about the situation, and she called me a h- and a b- lol, man, High School is CRAZY!

Ugh, and I'm only a Freshman... Okay, now I will update and move on with my life...

* * *

><p>Life is unpredictiable... yet we do the immpossible everyday- Me<p>

Tomorrow

I was getting ready for my lunch date with Chad, while Tawni was helping me get dressed, "I don't blame you for not liking Chad's parents, I met them once, they asked me if this was my natural hair color." I nodded, trying not to laugh, Tawni was straightening my hair, "Okay, you're done." I nodded, I walked over to the mirror, I look so pretty, I was in skinny leg jeans, converse, and my Forever 21 pink and peach striped tank top, I had on my A necklace and a sunshine bracelet that Chad gave me last year, I love it. I wore a black flowered hair clip. "Thanks Tawn!" I said, smiling, she came over and hugged me. Her phone buzzed, "Oh, I gotta go, I gotta help Chris set up the computer, he said hi and he loves his little sis." I laughed, "I love you both." Tawni smiled, she hugged me again. "Bye Sonny, oh and fill me in on your date." I laughed, "Okay Tawn." She laughed and left out with her purse, well that just leaves me in here.

Chad walked up to the door, "Hey Sonshine." I smiled, "Hey Chaddy." He planted a kiss on my forehead, I hugged him. "Ready?" I nodded, we walked out of the dressing room holding hands, "You smell like flowers." Chad said, laughing, I ruffled his hair, "Thanks?" I laughed.

~LATER~

I walked up to Chad's dressing room, I forgot he told me to wait for him here until he's done with his rehearsal, he's outside of his dressing room, I'm inside on his chair, Chad's phone was on speaker, oh goodness haha. "But Chad, I think you'll love Taylor, she's gorgeous, funny, sweet, she owns a lot of land and companies, oh and she's way more beautiful that that ugly girlf-" Chad snapped, I've never heard him so angry, I was completely shocked. "Mother! Why don't you understand that I love Sonny? I don't want to be with anyone else!" Chad said, his voice was cracking. I feel so bad for him right now, "What do you see in that ugly girl?" Chad grunted with anger, "Sonny is BEAUTIFUL, get that through your head! I see a beautiful, sweet, loving person, and if you and dad hate her, it's y-" she cut him off, "You are NOT allowed to date this girl, if I even hear or see you with her, or talking to her, bye bye Mackenzie Falls and everything else. You WILL meet Taylor and you WILL be home tonight!" Chad's mother said angrily, the phone clicked off. I fell to the floor with a huge thud, I curled up into a ball and tried not to cry, I feel like someone's stabbing my heart really hard right now.

Chad's dressing room door opened, I heard him walking, he stopped, I was still on the floor curled up in a ball, it hurt enough that my father didn't want me, and it hurts that Chad's parents are forcing Chad to break up with me. I love him entirely too much to let him go easily. I felt myself being lifted up off of the floor, I was collided with a hard chest, Chad's, his Abercrombie cologne comforts me for some odd reason. Chad walked into his dressing room and closed his door with his foot, he sat down on the chair, I was in his arms. Chad rubbed my back, then kissed my forehead holding me close to him, "So you heard that whole conversation?" I nodded. I feel hollow right now, I don't know what to do right now. Chad rubbed circles on my back, I looked at him, "Well you still can go to dinner if you want to." I said and sighed, I feel hurt right now, but I know Chad wouldn't leave me. "If I go, can you come with me? I need you with me." I nodded, I kissed Chad's cheek.

He then poked my side, I laughed, "So do you wanna leave now? Dinner is usually at 7." Right now it's 6:30, I nodded," Yeah, I have everything, I'll just tell my mom." I texted my mom, "Hey mom, I'm going to Chad's for dinner if it's okay." It sent. I got off of Chad's lap and stretched, my mom texted me, "Hey, Allie bear, it's fine, just be home at 9:30, I thought that his parents didn't like you L" I sighed, "Okay, and I'll tell you at home." I put my phone on sleep mode and Chad and I headed out the door.

Chad unlocked his door and I got into the passenger side, Chad got into the driver seat, he won't let me drive 'his baby' because he's scared we'll get hurt. I laugh every time he says that. The blue car was really beautiful though, just not my taste though. Chad turned on the car, the volume on the radio was pretty low, I turned it up, "Get Yourself Back Home" by Gym Class Heroes was on. Chad started singing, I scoffed at him, he just laughed. I sighed and decided to join in with him, the song went off, that's our song of the month, last month it was Someday Soon by Francesca Battistelli. We're almost at Chad's mansion, I sat here, nervous. Chad grabbed my hand, "Babe, you're going to be okay, I promise you, God's got this." I nodded, I said a silent prayer. I zoned out for a few seconds, T.G.I.F by Katy Perry was playing in my head, I'm hooked to it. "Sonny… Sonny… Sonshine… Allison… Allie… Allison Annabeth Munroe." I zoned back in, Chad shook me repeatedly, "What? Sorry, I was thinking." Chad laughed, "And singing T.G.I.F right?" I blushed, "Yeah.", Chad laughed, "We're here." I nodded, Chad got out of the car and circled around to my side. I almost cried from being so nervous, Chad hugged me, I was in his gray Baylor hoodie and my dark blue skinny jeans. I was wearing flats, I panted, "Are you crying?" Chad asked me, I shook my head, I sighed, "No, I'm nervous." Chad pulled away from me, I kept my head down, Chad pulled up my head, I then had a tear rolling down my cheek, Chad caressed my cheek, "Shh, no one's winning my heart, you already have it, now and forever." I nodded, I smiled a small smile, Chad poked my sides, I laughed, Chad then ran his fingers through my hair, "You're beautiful and mine, no one's going to change that." I smiled at Chad; he wiped away that one tear.

Chad and I walked to his front door, he knocked on the door, there was someone rushing to get it, the door opened, it was Bela. "Hey!" she suddenly hugged me, I laughed, "Hi Bels." She laughed at her nickname, she let me go and I took off my shoes, Chad was standing next to me, "I'm going to go see Shaun." I nodded. Bela and I talked for a little bit, until Audrey came downstairs, she rushed and gave me a hug. I laughed, "Hey Dree." She laughed, "Hi Sonshine." I smiled. The three of us had a short conversation, Audrey rubbed her brown eyes, "So Ms. Bride to be, are you excited?" I asked Audrey, she made me one of the Bride's maids, I can't wait. I was a Bride's maid for Tawni at her wedding with Chris, it was so beautiful. Chad came down with Shaun, "Hey Sonshine." Shawn said, he kissed my cheek, he's like my older brother, "Hi big brother." He laughed. We're all really close, I love them.

Chad kissed my forehead, "Aww." Shaun said, I smacked the back of his head; there was a knock at the door, Audrey went to go get it, it was Ava, Brian, and Joe. So this is like a family thing? I guess it is, Brian came over to me and ruffled my hair, "Smile, okay little sis." I nodded, smiling, "I still can't believe the wedding is next week, it seems like yesterday that Audrey met you." He kissed her forehead, I smiled at both of them, they're so sweet. "I know, I can't wait." Brian said, aww, that's adorable. Audrey blushed. I stood up off of the chair, Ava hugged me, "How was your day?" I asked her, she sighed, "It was really good, work was interesting, oh and I just found out that I'm pregnant last night." my mouth dropped open, "Ava! Oh my gosh, I'm so happy for you guys!" she hugged me, "Love you sweetie."

"Love you too Ava." I'm still in shock, I'm so happy for Shaun and Ava.

Audrey left the room with Brian, they walked to the kitchen, I guess, Chad and I talked for a little bit, "So we don't have work tomorrow, so do you want to hang out tomorrow?" I thought, "Yeah, that'll be fun." Chad nodded, the room went silent, "So do you guys wanna play a game?" I asked, bored. They all nodded, Chad was about to speak, suddenly, there was another knock at the door, "I'll get it." Ava said; we were silent.

Ava opened the door, "Hi." Ava said, you could hear the smile in her voice, there was a lady who walked inside, who looked to be about in her mid-50's, her eyes were green and her brown hair flowed nicely down her back. She was graceful, "Hello." She said in a British accent, she removed her shoes, a man was behind her who looked to be about two to five years older, he also had a British accent and brown eyes with blonde hair. Behind him was a girl who appeared to be my age, she had brown hair with blonde highlights and greenish blue eyes, she was really really pretty. I looked at Chad, "You're still my Sonshine." He softly said, I nodded, the girl smiled at me, "Hi, I'm Taylor." I smiled back, "I'm Allison." She nodded. She had and American accent, she was about an inch taller than me. "Guys, Mom said come to the dinner table." Audrey said, we all nodded, Chad grabbed my hand, Taylor looked sad, like a puppy that lost its mother, this is going to be a long night.

We got to the dinner table, it was larger than how it looked like before, I looked at Chad confused, he smiled, "New table." I nodded. Everyone sat down, Chad's parents came into the room, they eyed me in disgust, looking me up and down. "Hello everyone."

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Cooper." I said, smiling, hey I'm trying here! They looked at me up and down, but they smiled at Taylor. I sighed, everyone was seated, I was without a seat. "Mom, Sonny needs a seat." Chad said, Chad and Audrey offered to move over and share a seat with me, "Audrey Kimberly Cooper, and Chad Dylan Cooper, do not move! This girl does not deserve to be here, she is like Cinderella, poor, ugly, useless, middle class, I don't get wha-" Chad cut his mother off, "So what? Why do you care about t-" I ran out of the room before Cad could finish.

I grabbed my flats and put them on when I got to the front door. I then ran outside, I decided to take a walk, this estate is really huge and gated so no one can get in here, I'm safe. I walked silently, I'm so embarrassed right now, to be honest, when Chad's mother called me Cinderella, I took that one deep, that is what I am. Poor, ugly, useless, no one wants me. I feel like I should just go die, that's what I want to do. "Allison!" I heard called, it was Taylor, she ran after me, I stopped crying, I hate crying in front of people. "Come with me, I think I saw a bench somewhere out here, I have to talk to you." I nodded. We walked until we found a bench, "Okay, here goes, before you hold any anger towards me, I just want you to know that I don't like Chad," I nodded, sighing. She continued, blinking her greenish blue eyes.

"I have a boyfriend who I've been with since we were 8; I knew I loved him ever since kindergarten. When my mom and dad first met him, they hated his guts, they literally told him that to his face, just because he's French and I'm British, it's still not fair, but he stayed with me through all of that, even when he almost broke up with me. His name is Tyler, The reason why I looked sad seeing you and Chad holding hands, is because I miss my boyfriend so much. What I'm trying to say is, if you really love Chad, and you hate his parents and they hate you, just remember that Chad's always going to be yours forever through thick and thin." I nodded, "Thank you so much Taylor, I really appreciate it." She nodded, then hugged me. We talked for a long while, "I came out here, because Chad punched his dad in the nose and was about to go on a wild rampage, so Brian, Aiden, and Shawn are calming him down." I nodded, "Is he okay?" I asked; she looked lost. "Chad's dad?" she asked, I nodded.

"Oh, yeah, he's fine, his nose is just bleeding, and his ears are filled with Chad's complaints of how he's treating you." I nodded. "Wait, so can I go see him?" I asked Taylor. She looked at me, "Yeah, Shawn did say that he would give you time to cool down, then go see Chad, because you're the only person that actually can calm him down." We both sighed, and then laughed. "So how do you know Chad?"

"We were best friends since kindergarten, when he first met you, all day, all I heard was "Sonny's so beautiful." "I love her so much." It was actually so sweet that I almost cried." I laughed, "Aww." She smiled.

We stood up and walked back to the house, Taylor's now my new best friend, "Look up!" she said, excitedly, her eyes lit up and her brown hair was cascaded down her back in waves. I looked up, there were so many beautiful stars, it was just so amazing to look at. "Wow, back at home, you never see this many stars then again at Tyler's house, you don't really see any." I looked at her, "Where does he live?".

"Um Downtown LA, I see him like every day, except for today, my mom wants me to date Chad, which is gross, because he's like my brother." I laughed when her face cringed. We were back at Chad's door, "Here goes nothing." I said, sighing, Taylor rubbed my back, "You'll be fine Sonny." I smiled to myself, Taylor's awesome.

We opened the door and walked into the house, the door was opened, I don't see Chad, "He's in his room." Taylor said, we ran upstairs, "I'm going with the girls." She said to me, I nodded; I tried to find Chad's room, ah, found it, I think. Whoa, this door is huge, at least a foot taller than me, I'm speechless, at a door. I knocked on it, "Go away, unless if you're Sonny, come in." Chad said, angrily but calmly when he said my name. I turned the gold knob, it looked 14 karat, I walked into his room and closed the door, I looked at his room in awe. It was amazing and breathtaking! The walls were white with a touch of gold, the bed was sky blue and a king sized, it was beautiful! I love it better than Audrey's room, and that room was massive too.

Chad's head was in his hands, I sat next to him, I feel so bad for him, and then again, I'm broken too. I sat next to Chad on his bed, it's comfortable, like silk, I swear I'm on a sky blue cloud right now. "Leave me alone." Chad said, close to tears, I sighed, I don't think he knows it's me. I then touched his shoulder, softly, he looked up at me, he swiftly wrapped his arms around me, I then laid my head on his shoulder, "I love you."

"I love you too." Chad pulled me onto his lap.

"So what did you do when I was gone?" Chad looked at me, "Punched my dad in the nose, went off at my mom, then starved." I raised my eyebrows, "Chad, you could've ate, I would've been fine." He kissed my forehead, "Do you wanna go home yet?" I sighed, "No, I like it here with you better, right now." Chad hugged me closer to him, a tear fell from my eyes, I just remembered that his parents hated my guts and don't think I'm good enough for their son. Chad lifted my head up, "Hey, hey, hey." I kept my head down and let more tears that were daring to escape, escape. Chad rocked us back and forth, I hung onto him.

I cried and cried, Chad rubbed my back, "Shh, we're gonna find a way to be together Sonshine." He softly told me. I nodded, believing him, Chad's door was then barged open by his mother, oh God, I can't deal with this. "Chad, why are you not with Taylor? Why is your trashy gold digging girlfriend in here Chad?" Chad was about to snap, I rubbed his back, "Babe, it's okay." I told him, in his ear, his beautiful icy blue eyes changed to a cold dark icy blue, and it scared me seeing his eyes like that. I looked at Chad's mom, "Mrs. Cooper, I know for a fact that you really don't like me at all and call me names, but honestly, I love Chad, and there's nothing you can do about that. Personally to me, I know that you don't like me, but can you at least know that your son is happier with me than any other girl?" I said, Chad kissed my cheek, Mrs. Cooper walked over to Chad and I, I moved closer to him, "You know what young lady, you are so disrespectful, get out of my house! You are NOT ALOUD to ever date my son, do you hear me?" I started to cry again, I'm NOT losing Chad! Chad rubbed my back, not letting me move; Chad's mother then huffed and walked out of Chad's room, slamming his door when she exited.

I can feel the tears welling up in my eyes even more, Chad wiped them away, a tear fell from his eye, "I'm sorry Sonshine, I'm sorry about my parents, I'm sorry for dragging you into this, I'm sorry for making you cry, I'm s-" I kissed him, he kissed back, our tongues dancing in sync, back and forth. We broke away, "You didn't do anything Chad." He hugged me close to him, poor Chad, I tried not to cry, it was unsuccessful, I had to like now! Chad laid back on his bed, so that my back was against his chest and his arms were around my waist. I played with the ring that Chad gave me, it says, "Forever my Sonshine." It's a pre engagement ring, kind of like a promise ring, I love it. Chad wears his that says the date we officially dated, next week will be 3 years. "You okay Sonshine?" Chad asked me, I looked at him. I nodded, feeling sick and hollow, "No you're not, I see it in your eyes." I blinked. Chad kissed my forehead, "What time is it?" I asked him, "Um 9:30." I nodded, "Can I stay over, I mean with Audrey and Bela?" I asked, he nodded, "Yeah, I don't mind."

I texted my mom, "Hey mom, can I stay with Audrey and Bela tonight?" I sent it, I relaxed for a minute, and she wrote back, "Hey, sure, just be careful! Love ya!" I blushed. Be careful? Really mom… well I vowed to never have sex until I'm married, and so has Chad. "Love ya 2!" I sent back to her. Chad kissed my neck, "So what did she say?" I sighed, "She said it's fine." Chad kissed my nose, "In that case, you can stay in my arms longer than." Chad said, I laughed, "There's that beautiful smile." Chad said, I blushed.

Chad and I laid here for a bit longer in silence, there was a knock at the door, "Who is it?" Chad yelled, "It's Tay."

"Come in." Chad and I sat up, she entered the room, she then shut the door.

I looked at Taylor, she looked either happy, or like she wanted to cry, right now, it's both. "Are you okay Taylor?" I asked her, "Yeah, I just texted my boyfriend, he said he's coming to see me soon." I nodded, smiling at her. She's so sweet, I don't get how her parents could be mean like that and not let them date. Chad rubbed my back, "Do you and your boyfriend want to hang out with us tomorrow?" Chad asked Taylor, "That sound like a lot of fun, Tyler's free tomorrow and that's when we're hanging out, so yeah, we can do that!" Chad and I laughed at her enthusiasm. She's awesome,

"Well, I gotta go! I'll see you tomorrow guys." She hugged Chad and I, "Bye Taylor." She sadly smiled at me, "Bye Sonny." She left the room, I smelled Chad's hoodie that I was wearing, it's so comfortable. "What are you doing Ms. Adorable?" Chad asked me, laughing, I pinched his cheek and shrugged, I'm sleepy. I laughed, the room was silent, Lovesick by Priscilla Renea, Chad and I laughed and sung the song. (A.N Lol, sorry, I'm listening to it… I wrote a songfic to it) "I can never get rid of you!" Chad and I belted out, it was really funny. The song went off, then Shake by Jesse McCartney came on, "Shawty hittin me up shawty want a re-up knows I got the best in tow-" there was a thump on Chad's floor, then his loudspeaker in his room came on, "You have a freaking loudspeaker?"

"Yes I have a freaking loudspeaker." Chad said, mocking me, then laughing. "Chad, Sonny, shut your mouths!" Chad got up and opened his door, I followed him, Bela looked suspicious, "I'll be back." She said; Chad and I nodded, she then went downstairs. Chad wrapped his arms around my waist, I leaned back on him, closing my eyes, "Why does your mom hate me so much?" I asked Chad, out of the blue. He kissed my forehead, then Chad's father came upstairs, he looked at me, then Chad, he walked past, "Gold digger." He quietly said, my brown eyes were then filled with hurt, Chad looked at his father, "Dad!" his father ignored it and went to his bedroom, I got out of Chad's embrace, he tried to run after me, "Chad, don't." I said, close to tears. He hit the wall and then fell on the floor with is head in his hands. I ran to Audrey's room, I knocked on the door, "Come in Sonny." She said.

I came into her room; she walked over to me, "You need a hug." She said, I nodded, she hugged me. I cried on her shoulder, she then rubbed my back, "Aww, sweetie." She kissed my forehead, well, she is like my big sister after all. I dried my eyes, "Your mom and dad freaking hate me, I don't know what to do, I tried, Chad tried, you guys tried, and they STILL hate me. What did I do?" I asked her, I was still in tears, she hugged me. "Allie, look at me," I looked at her, I dried my eyes, "You're my beautiful little sister, they don't see that, they just see a girl from Wisconsin who is middle class, small town, rocker chick, and outspoken. It's the person that counts, not what they have or don't have." I nodded. I hugged Audrey, "Thanks big sister, love you." She smiled, "Love you too little sis."

There was a knock at the door, "Who is it?" Audrey asked, "Brian and Chad." Audrey sighed, "Come in." the door opened, they came in and shut the door. Chad came over to me, "I can't do it Sonny." I looked at him in confusion. I then ran out of the room, Chad broke my heart, just that fast, I can't believe it. I ran downstairs, Bela was about to go upstairs, "Can you drive me home?" I asked her, she nodded. She then hugged me, "I'll talk to him sweetie." I nodded.

I got my shoes and put them on, Bela and I were about to walk out of the door, I felt a strong hand tug my wrist and pull me back. I was scared for a second, it was Chad, "Wha-" he kissed me. Strongly and passionately, I almost stumbled, Chad wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him and I wrapped my arms around his neck. We broke away when we needed air, he rested his forehead on mine, I'm still mad at him, "I was saying, I can't deal with my parents anymore, they're too judgey, they don't see the beautiful girl that makes me happy." Chad said, I started to cry, these are either tears of sadness or happiness. Chad held me close to him, "We're gonna be okay Sonshine." Chad said while hugging me, I know we are. We walked back into the house, "Sonny, do you wanna change?" Bela asked me, I nodded, I then yawned, "Aww, my baby." Chad said, I poked him in the rib, his mother was eyeing me out the corner of my eye, "Hi Mrs. Cooper." I said smiling, she glared at me. Uh oh. This night should be a long one, a long weird one.

BEDTIME

I was in Audrey's room, she has like 3 beds in here, her room was slightly smaller than Chad's, so you can imagine how big they are. Audrey, Bela, and I talked for about an hour or so, until I fell asleep, now it's 2 AM, and I can't sleep. I got up out of the bed and went to the door, I opened it, then closed it, wow this house is dark and scary. I went to Chad's room, I opened it and then closed it, he's asleep, like sound asleep. I quietly walked over to his bed and settled in the bed, man this thing is relaxing, the comforters make it fluffier, Audrey's bed was also comfortable. Chad stopped snoring, "Sonny? Why are you still up?" Chad asked me, concerned. "I can't sleep." I told him, he sighed, "Come here." He softly said, I then put my head on his chest, he started rubbing my back, he stopped on my bra strap, I blushed, "Sorry." Chad said, with fear that I might punch him, I nodded. Chad rubbed my back even more and drew patterns. I was close to sleep, Chad started humming, I relaxed, "If you're the one for me, then I'll be your hero." Chad said, I sighed. He kissed my forehead, then stroked my hair, I fell asleep. Hopefully the morning will be okay and filled with happiness. I can only wish, and hope that it is, in the meantime, goodnight, or good morning.

"But I'd stop the world if it'd finally let us be alone"- "Stop The World"- Demi Lovato

* * *

><p>DONE! It took me a week to type this :- Blah! My chest still hurts and I had a meeting with my mom, the principle, my best friend, and her mom and step dad for 2 hours in the office... ugh...

Okay, well I'll TRY to update soon! Life is unpredictiable... yet we do the immpossible everyday

God Bless,

Javi :)


	4. Chapter 4: Is It My Fault?

Hola guys! Lats week was crazy!

Did anyone see Demi Lovato "Give Your Heart A Break" teaser? I'M SOOOO EXCITED! APRIL 2nd :D OMG honestly, the guy in the video and Demi would make a beautiful couple :)

March 24th, my bird, Selena passed away while I was holding her :'(

I just got a new bird named Tracy, OMG, I LOVE her! She's so sweet and adorable, she plays with my hair and kisses me.

My friend had 2 miscarriages after her softball game, she said she saw the twins fall out :'( I wanted to babysit! She was about 2 months in, I feel so bad for her, she's only 15.

Um, that's it... so I'm going to reply back to your reviews now :)

Hi- Same here :'( I would HATE to have Chad's parents! But you're right about Chad's parents

KellyTheLovatic- Ah! You're a Lovatic too! Yay! Thank you Kelly for the review! And working on it!

GIRYL1015- I know! I've been single my entire life, so I get Chad's character from the guy I like, well practically love :)

gabisamore- Thank you, and I like this chapter the most :)

NOW TO UPDATE!

OH AND I DO NOT OWN: SWAC :'( Sigh, I freaking miss this show, Cake by Rihanna feat. Chris Brown, Rack City by Tyga, Stupid Hoe by Nicki Minaj, Stop The World by Demi Lovato (I typed it by singing ;) I LITERALY listen to it everyday) or any other song that I mentioned...

* * *

><p>Last night was really complicated, this morning was really funny, and now it's afternoon, Tyler and Taylor are really awesome and funny, we were with them all day yesterday. I went to church this morning with Chad and his family, then after leaving church, Chad and I went over my house, so that I could change into new clothes, then we drove to his house and played video games for a while. Now, Chad and I are at the park, I started to think; Brian and Audrey are starting their wedding practices tomorrow, and I'm happy for them, I wonder what getting married feels like. "Sonshine," Chad said, I turned around and looked at him, "What are you thinking about?" I looked at him and blushed, "Weddings." I said, smiling. Chad and I stopped walking, Chad rested my forehead against mine, "I can't wait for that day." Chad said, smiling widely, he kissed my lips softly. I smiled, then hugged him after, suddenly I heard a click, "Did you hear a click?" I asked Chad, he looked at me, "No. Why, what's wrong?" I sighed. "Paparazzi." Chad looked at me, concerned for both of us, "Oh boy, okay, let's go." I nodded, we walked hand in hand.<p>

Chad and I walked to another area of the park, we held hands the whole time, "This is… nice." I told Chad, he smiled, sqweazing my hand, "There's no paps, thank goodness." Chad said with relief, he hugged me. This really loud car came, "It's not even by birthday, but you wanna put ya name on it." the radio blasted with Cake by Rihanna and Chris Brown. "I hate this song." Chad said, I laughed, "Why are all dessert songs so perverted?" I said, laughing. (A/N LOL! I just said that after hearing this song!) Chad laughed, the car went by us as we kept walking, then another car came by singing "Rack City" by Tyga, this lady was in the front of the car, dancing to it, Chad and I laughed, "My neighbor blasted that song for 3 weeks straight." Chad and I laughed at what the lady was doing. Chad kissed my cheek, I lightly blushed, I swear, 3 years of dating is like 3 hours of dating. I get butterflies and still get nervous around Chad, he says it's "adorable" I say it's a bit girly.

Chad and I walked past this car, some random person behind Chad and I was singing Stupid Hoe by Nicki Minaj, this is the weird part of the park. Chad and I ran, we were underneath a willow tree, gosh it's beautiful. Chad's blue eyes were sparkly (Yes sparkly, I told him one eye sparkle, this time it's both of his eyes.) "What weird part of the park did we get to?" I asked Chad, half laughing, Chad laughed and leaned in to kiss me, "Shh, time for talking is over."  
>"Oh Chad Dylan." I said, faking his little "charm" he smiled against my lips and kissed me, we broke away, smiling, his phone then rung. Chad sighed, letting me go, "That's the best way to ruin a great moment." Chad said sarcastically, I smally smiled.<p>

He pecked my lips, Chad took out his phone, "Hello." Chad said, I stood here awkwardly, he was still on the phone, his facial expression changed from happy to furious. "Okay! I'll be there!" Chad said angrily, almost like he was annoyed, before hanging up, he furiously hung up his phone and played with my hair. "I gotta go home and explain the paparazzi pictures to my mom." Chad said, annoyed, I pulled him into a hug, "Shh. Relax Chad. Take a deep breath, and the pictures," I paused, "The ones that were just taken?" He hugged me back and breathed in and out, he kissed my forehead, "No, it's one that happened like last week, I don't know. Just don't worry about it Sonshine." Chad said, he carresed my cheek, he leaned close to my face, "I love you."

"Love you too." I kissed Chad, we then pulled away. Now, we have to walk to Chad's house and explain the whole paparazzi situation to Chad's mom. Oh God, I just hope that nothing bad happens.

~CHAD'S HOUSE~

"Ready?" I asked Chad, nervously, he nodded, "Yup, you Allie bear?" I sighed and nodded, nervously. Chad leaned down and kissed me, his arms were around my waist, he sqweezed it lightly, making me laugh, I giggled against his lips. I was wearing my chocolate flavored lip gloss, "Yum." Chad said, I laughed at him, lightly hitting his arm. "You're such a pig."

"Ah, but I'm your pig." I smiled, "I know." I said, blushing. I then looked at what I was wearing, my "I love nerds" with a heart with nerd glasses crop top, a blue tank top underneath it, black skinny jeans, and converse, my hair was down, I tossed it back. Chad looked like he went golfing, this is realy bad right now. "You look beautiful, don't change, I don't wanna see you in treatment ever again." Chad said, I sighed, feeling self concious. Chad rubbed my back, "I'm not saying it because you're my girlfriend." I smiled and hugged him, he pecked my lips, "Neither do I. Those three months were challenging, but I worked my butt off in there." Chad swayed us back and forth, "You're stronger now, aren't you?" I smiled at him and nodded, I looked at my wrists "Stay Stong". I shook off my emotions Chad smiled at me. He made sure that I was okay and worry free and pulled out his house key and put it into key hole in the door. We entered into the house, I took off my Converse, and Chad took off his shoes. Chad was behind me, when we were done, we both started walking, "Aww, watermelon socks." Chad said, smiling, I know he's mocking me right now. "Shut up dork."

"I'm not a whale's pee organ, Sonshine." Chad said, laughing.

Chad's mother came into the room, we just arrived from the enterance room into the living room. "Hello Mrs. Cooper." I said politely, she just looked at me, her blue eyes went dark. Chad rubbed my back, I looked at him, and he smiled at me, I repeated his action. "Can you two please explain this picture?" Chad and I looked confused, she then held up the picture, "Oh, that picture." I said, with embarrassment, how did this picture even get out? I was leaving my apartment with Chad and my little cousin, it was a picture of Chad and I holding hands and I had my little cousin Britt in my arms, she's almost three, her eyes are green and she has light brown hair. For some reason, she calls Chad and I 'mommy and daddy', it's too funny and adorable. I'm not gonna lie, but she does look like she could be mine and Chad's daughter. "Yes that picture! Explain!" She said, sarcastically, I gulped nervously, Chad looked at his mom, "Mom, I've had enough of this! Ever since Sonny has met you and dad, you have been nothing but rude and disrespectful to her and I'm so sick of you guys putting her down. You just can't stand to see Shawn, Audrey, Bela or I happy for once with someone that we love, right? It's just all about you and dad and what you two want, not about us. You have Brian practically SCARED to marry Audrey just because of how judgeful you are. How would you honestly feel if you were in our situation? You know what, DON'T answer that!" Chad said and screamed in a huff, he ran out of the room in frustration, I stood there; he probably wants some time alone.

Chad's mother looked at me, "It's your fault, he changed because of you, and you are a disgrace on everyone in this house." She said to me, I came back with a comeback. "Mrs. Cooper, I changed your son for the better, you don't see that at all, and I feel so bad for you that you don't. I love him entirely too much to let him go, I need him in my life, why can't you understand that?" I asked her, her blue eyes were boring into my eyesa, it was really uncomfortable. "He doesn't want you, you're ugly, useless, poor, and worthless, you're always going to be Chad's charity case." She said. "I feel really bad for you, you hate to see others happy, but want happiness for yourself." I walked out of the room, before I started to cry, Mr. Cooper was in front of me, "Sonny, Chad doesn't want you, go back to Wisconsin and find some country bumpkin, gold-digger." I sighed in disbelief, I can't believe my boyfriend's parents would ever do this to me, to ANYONE.

I walked out of his presence and went to the door. I then grabbed my shoes and put them on quickly. I tied them, now I can leave out of this house. I opened the door and then closed it, tears running down my face. Tears of sadness, pain, and also anger, I sighed and ran to Chad's garden, I stood near the hammock; Chad came over to me, instantly wrapping his arms around me. Ugh, why can't he leave me alone right now? "Hey, hey, hey, shhhh, I'm here Sonshine." One part of me wanted Chad to keep holding me, another needed to let go. "Chad! Let go!" I screamed, he let me go, he knows I'll kick and scream if he doesn't, I did it before, just not to him. "Do you really love me, or was I just your silly little charity case that you would dump after a few years? You just wanted me just to say you had a 'girlfriend' for publicity, did you just want me because I was the new girl on the rival show, or that my first album was sold out when we first dated, was everything you told me a li-" Chad kissed me passionately, it was like our frst kiss again, filled with love, passion, and other strong emotions, soft tears fell from my eyes and onto my cheeks.

I cried as Chad held me in his arms, his bright blue eyes changed to a regular shade that he had when he was with me, showing that he cared; "Sonshine, listen to me," I nodded, Chad kissed my forehead and rubbed my back, "I love you for who you are, not for what you have, or don't have. I would never ever in my entire lifetime use you for anthing! I will NEVER do anything in my entire life that will hurt you, you're my life, my soulmate, my forever. You are the best thing that has ever happened to my life, and I am never letting you go, God forbid, if there was a time where I have to go, like death I promise you, I will come back to you." I nodded, Chad wiped my wet cheeks, I hugged him, "I'm sorry for snapping at you." I softly told Chad, he nodded. He kissed my lips, "You're mine forever." he softly said I nodded. Chad also had soft tears running down his face, he was rubbing my back, I reached up and wiped his eyes, I smiled softly softly at him. He took my hand in his and lifted it up to his lips, he kissed it. I blushed.

"Wanna go on the hammock?" Chad asked me, I nodded. Chad got on first so that it was easier for me to get onto it too. I got on after Chad did, we made ourselves comfortable, Chad's arm was in back of my neck, his face was in my hair, he softly hummed. I closed my eyes, listening to his sweet melody. He sighed, "So are you okay?" Chad asked me, I opened my eyes and looked up at him, "I guess, I mean, your own father doesn't want you and leaves you and your mother practically homeless, your boyfriend's parents hate you for no reason, they call you gold digger Cinderella, you have low self esteem, yeah, I'm perfectly fine." I said, tears were starting to come out of my eyes. "Oh God, Sonshine." Chad hugged me close to him. He just held me as I cried, not saying a word, that's all I needed, was to let everything off of my chest.

"I'm fine now." I told Chad, he kissed me, pulling me closer. We broke away, my head was in Chad's chest and he was stroking my back, I hugged him again, "Sorry for getting tears on your shirt." I told Chad, he kissed my cheek, "No offence, your dad was a jerk, and why do you have low self esteem, you're beautiful." I nodded, leaning more onto Chad, "I know, he is. And the low self esteem, happened a long long time ago, since that bullying thing I told you about." I told Chad, not wanting to repeat it. He kissed my forehead, "They were stupid too, you gotta admit it." Chad said, hugging me. "Fine."  
>"Fine."<br>"Good."  
>"Good."<br>"So we're good?"  
>"Oh we're so good!" Chad then tickled me. I laughed, "There's that beautiful smile!" Chad said, making me laugh. I leaned onto his shoulder, closing my eyes. A while later, Chad asked me, "Are you sleeping?" I nodded. Chad put his head on to of mine. I still hae butterflies. Oh God.<p>

I dreamt of the future with Chad, we had 2 kids, I was pregnant with the third child but only about two months along, I had a slight baby bump. I didn't want to wake up, too bad reality got the best of me, so I had no choice but to wake up.

Chad was still holding me, I turned in his arms, the hammock was still swinging, I love this thing. "Taylor said her and Tyler are going to spend the day to themselves, but they'll be over at like 8PM, they're trying to reason with Taylor's parents." I nodded, I put my head in Chad's chest, he laughed. "What did you dream about, silly?" I laughed, "We had two kids and one on the way, but I was about two month along. Um, that's all I know of." I said, Chad smiled at me, he picked up my left hand, the same hand that has our pre-wedding ring on it. "I can't wait until that day comes," Chad's face was priceless, I smiled at him, "Same here." Chad and I layed here in comfortable silence. We ended up falling back to sleep again, well I did again, Chad went for the first time.

I woke up on Chad's chest, he kissed my forehead. I looked at him, he smiled at me, "What?" I asked him, he sighed, "You're beautiful." he told me, I blushed, Chad kissed me. I then closed my eyes, relaxing on Chad's chest. "Okay, we're too relaxed, wanna do something?" I asked Chad. He looked at me, "Karaoke battle?" Chad asked me, excitedly, I laughed, "Sure," I got off of the hammock, "You're going down Cooper."  
>"Is that so Munroe?" Chad said, smiling and getting off of the hammock, I laughed, "Yes, it is so, Cooper." Chad leaned down close to my face. I got lost in his eyes, he softly burshed his lips against mine. I blushed, Chad caressed my cheek, "Let's go." Chad said, he kissed my cheek. We started walking hand in hand to the garden door. Chad opened it, we walked into the house, "Woah." I said, mind blowned. Chad laughed, we were in this really huge room with a recording studio, with every kind of guitar you can think of, and a whole bunch of other stuff. "It's huge right?" Chad asked me. I nodded, I'm speechless, "It's mine. No one uses it, but me, all of us have our own special room in here." I nodded. "Ready to lay Karaoke Battle?" he asked me, I looked at the guitar, "Yeah. Can I play your guitar, well one of them?" I asked Chad, he nodded. I picked up the acoustic one, man this thing is beautiful.<p>

I picked up the guitar, I noticed the pick was on the strings, I took it out and began to strum, "I don't know why, I don't know why I'm so afraid. I don't know how I don't know how to fix the pain." Chad kissed my lips, I blushed, he picked up an acoustic guitar too, "We're living a lie, living a lie, this needs to change, we're out of time, we're out time, and it's still the same." Chad started to strum with me, we walked and strumed over to the loveseat, we both sat down. "You can't stop the world, but there's so much more that we can do," Chad and I sang, "You can't stop this girl from falling more in love with you." I blushed after singing this part, Chad smiled. "You said nobody has to know, give us time to grow and take it slow, but I'd stop the world if it's finally let us be alone, let us be alone, alone, lone, lone." Chad and I continued to sing. "I'm hearing the noise, hearing the noise from all around, I'm on the edge, I'm on the edge of breaking down." I sung, looking down from Chad's eyes, we stopped strumming, Chad took his guitar off of him. Soft tears rolled down my cheeks, (A.N That one part of that song ALWAYS has me in tears lol) ugh, I hate crying in front of people.

I put the guitar down, Chad immediatly pulled me into his arms, I sighed, "You okay?" Chad asked me, he knows how I am with this one part. "Yeah, thanks." I said, half giggling. Chad and I started singing without the guitar, "Like Bonnie and Clyde let's find a ride, and ditch this town, to keep it alive, keep it alive, don't make a sound." Chad and I belted out, suddenly his eyes got big, "Wanna leave this place?" Chad asked me, hopefully, "And go where?" I asked Chad, cluelessly, scared, and also excitedly, "Um, we can get our own house, but..." Chad began to think, and so did I. "We gotta find an easier way to get to work on time, I gotta tell my mom, so do you. Um, wait, aren't your parents going to assume that you're moving out because of me?" I quietly asked Chad, he lifted my chin, making me look into his blue eyes, my brown eyes are melting. "I don't know Sonshine. I'm just ready to leave them, they're causing us too much pain." I nodded. I kissed Chad's cheek, he pulled me into his lap, "Don't blame yourself Sonny." Chad said to me, I looked up at him, hugging him closer to me, "Fine."

"No, something's bothering you. Tell me." Chad said, taking my hand, I sighed, "Nothing's wrong Chad." I said, pulling on my hair, Chad rocked back and forth, I tickled Chad's side, "Ah!" Chad screamed like a girl, it was priceless. Chad tickled me soon after, I started to laugh, Chad and I suddenly ended up having a having a tickle fight. "I win!" I proudly started, Chad laughed, "You're gonna get it Munroe!" Chad said, he started to charge for me, I started running. I quickly opened the door and ran outside, my hair was blowing in the wind. Chad ran after me, we both laughed as we ran. Chad eventually caught me, I fell on the ground, laughing and breathing heavily. Chad fell next to me, Chad pulling me onto him, "That was fun." we both said, panting. He pulled my bangs back, my face is hot right now, Chad kissed me softly, I still have butterflies.

My song "For The Love Of A Daughter" (A.N I'm listening to it now, I'm crying... My dad is EXACTLY like the father in this song :( ANYWAYS...) was softly playing in Chad's garden. I started singing along with it, it's still weird hearing my songs. Chad looked at me, "It's weird right?" Chad asked me, I nodded. "Yeah, it kind of is, especially if I'm performing." Chad and I laughed. We layed here on the ground, "That cloud looks like a dog." Chad stated happily. I kissed his cheek he pulled me closer to him, I made myself comfortable.

"Do you want to get something to eat?" come to think about it, I haven't eaten since 8AM, "Yeah, sure." Chad nodded, he got up off of the ground and helped me up, I jumped up, Chad grabbed me by my waist and began to twirl around, it was really funny, "Chad, stop!" I said, laughing, he tickled my sides, I squirmed in his arms, he then put me in his arms, bridal style, he leaned down and kissed me. "I love you." Chad said, smiling against my lips, "I love you too." I told Chad, also smiling, he kissed me again, "Okay, let's go."

We walked and talked, well Chad let me ride on his back, "I'm not too heavy?" I mean I weight 126 pounds, I was never comfortable with my weight (A.N same here... blah.) "No, Sonshine, you're not. You were already in treatment for weight issues, I don't want you going back." I rested my head on Chad's shoulder and nodded. He let me off of his back, he turned around and hugged me. "I don't wanna see yoiu go through that again," Chad softly told me, I nodded, "You're a beautiful person, and whoever those bullies were that made you go through that pain were just insecure themselves." I nodded and kissed Chad's cheek, "Thank you." I said, Chad kissed my forehead, "You turned me into a sap." I laughed at his words, he's too adorable.

We got to Chad's front door, he opened it and we walked inside, I heard another person talking, I looked at Chad nersously. "It's my aunt." he said, I nodded, now I gotta meet his aunt? Oh God. Chad kissed my cheek, "You'll love her." I removed my shoes, Chad was next to me, "Come on." Chad and I walked hand in hand into the living room, there was a lady in there who was about my mom's height and had honey blonde hair and hazel eyes. She looked at me, "Are you Sonny?" she asked me in a cheery voice, I nodded, "Yes ma'am." she smiled at me, she then walked over and hugged me, "Chad, she's beautiful and oh my goodness, look at her blushing, aww." I smiled, "Thank you." she nodded, "Oh my goodness, Chad wouldn't shut up about you, he still doesn't either. I gave my sister and earfull about how mean she was to you two, you two are just beautiful together." Chad and I both smiled, Chad sqweezed my hand, I looked at him. "Thanks Aunt Claire." she smiled, "You're welcome, Allison, I'm so sorry about my sister's behavior, I don't know what's wrong with her."  
>"It's okay Ms. Claire, honestly." She pulled me in for another hug, "You are so sweet." she said to me.<p>

Chad and I talked to Claire for a long while, until Mr. and Mrs. Cooper walked into the room, "Allison, it was such a pleasure meeting you,"  
>"Thank you, you too Ms. Claire." she hugged Chad and I. "Just hang in there okay, you two obviusly love each other, Dean and Celeste can't stand that." I nodded, "We will, thank's Aunt Claire." she nodded, Chad and I said our goodbyes and walked out of the room, "See, I told you!" Chad said to me, when we got into the kitchen, "Shut up!" I said, laughing. Chad and I rung the bell for the chefs, "What do you want Sonshine?" I thought, "Chicken tenders." Chad nodded, he rung the bell "Hey Marc, can I have Chicken tenders with curly fries and a steak burger with curly fries, please?"<p>

"Coming up Chad!" Marc said, with a smile being heard on his lips. I put my head down on the table, slightly smiling. Chad poked my sides, "Are you okay Sonny?" I shook my head, Chad rubbed my back, "Do you wanna talk about it?" I looked up at him, running my fingers through my hair. "I have a headache." Chad nodded and pulled me into a hug. I sighed, ugh, butterflies, Chad kissed my forehead, "Thank you." I mumbled into Chad's shirt, he laughed and tickled me. "How's your headache?" I looked at him and shrugged. He pulled me into his lap, I fell asleep, hoping this headache would be gone.

~ISMACSP~

I heard screaming and angry voices when I woke up, "You know what, I'm done with you guys, all you have been doing is treating me, Bela, Shaun, and Chad like crap, just because you don't like who we're with." I heard Audrey say, "Thank you Audrey! I really can't take it anymore, so when Audrey moves out, I'm leaving too."  
>"So am I." I heard Chad say, I stirred around a little bit, half asleep and listening to what they're saying. "What?" screamed Mrs. Cooper, "It's because SHE told you to move out with her right? Chad, she's bad for you, she's changing you, I'm sick of se-"<br>"Mom, I'm sorry for sounding rude, but I really don't care, I love Sonny and yes, she changed me into a better person."  
>"How do you love something so ugly?" she said. "God makes no mistakes."<br>She sighed, "Chad, you're grounded, I'm taking you off of Mackenzie Falls, every electronic thing comes out of your room, bye bye hair products, and you can k-" I jumped off of Chad's lap and ran, I rushed to the door and grabbed my converse. I quickly put them on and rushed out the door, tears streamed down my face Chad was right behind me, I ignored him until I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist, I leaned back on Chad's strong chest, "I love you baby." Chad said quietly in my ear, I turned in Chad's arms, he kissed my forehead, "I'm sorry." I softly told Chad, he looked at me, caressing my cheek, "For what Sonshine?" I had tears streaming down my cheeks, I hugged Chad to avoid the pain in his eyes, he rubbed my back as I cried, not saying anything. I stopped crying and looked at Chad, he caressed my cheek, "be- because I'm tearing your family apart." Chad gasped, showing a hurt expression, "Sonny, don't say that, you're not tearing us apart, it's my parents that are, they're just looking for an excuse," I nodded, Chad took a sigh and grabbed both of my cheeks with his hands, "I love you entirely too much to let you go, where ever you go, I'm going with you, I'm not leaving you, ever." I nodded, I had tears of happiness streaming down my cheek, Chad wiped them away, "I love you too, and sorry about your shirt." I told Chad, laughing, he kissed me once more, he broke away and kissed me once more, "I'll live." Chad said, smiling while holding me in his arms again.

Chad and I stood here and hugged for a while, we broke away, "What happened to my chicken tenders?" I asked Chad laughing, we were laying in the grass, my head is on Chad's chest, it's like 7PM right now. Chad was softly stroking my side, "I told Marc to hold them off after you fell asleep on me." I nodded, "Are you hungry?" Chad asked me, I nodded, "So am I, let's go." Chad got up and then helped me up, I'm exhausted, Chad and I walked back into his house. I took off my shoes, so did Chad, "You don't look so good, come here." Chad said, concerned, he touched my forehead with his wrist, "Your forehead's warm, I'm going to get the thermometer, you can go to the kitchen if you want to." I nodded, I just followed Chad. We walked upstairs, and then to the bathroom. Wow, this bathroom is the size of half of my entire apartment put together, it was huge. The wals were white and bluish green, like aquamarine. The handles to everything was gold, "And this is just my bathroom." my jaw dropped open, I looked at Chad, he laughed. He went searching, "Found it." I nodded, Chad swiped the thermometer across my forehead, we waited for the beep. I'm starting to feel cold right now, "I'm cold." I told Chad, he looked at me, "You're going to be okay." he hugged me. "Relax, I'm not dying." I told Chad, laughing, he smally smiled.

The beep was heard, "100 degrees, okay, you'll eat, then I'll take you home, okay?" I nodded. Chad and I put the thermometer away and went downstairs. Marc was in the kitchen, "Hey, I just got your food after I heard you two walking in, Sonny, I hope you get better." I nodded, "Thank you Marc."

Chad and I ate our food, I love chicken tenders and french fries with honey mustard. Chad and I were done eating twenty minutes later, I drunk the rest of my soda. "Done?" Chad asked me, I nodded, I wiped my hands and face, so did Chad. We walked out of the kitchen and into the living room, I don't feel good right now. Chad and I got our shoes on and walked outside, Chad kissed my cheek, "I had fun today." I told Chad, smiling, he ran his fingers through my hair, "Same here Sonshine." he kissed me, I pushed him away, even though I didn't want to at all, "You're gonna get sick!" I scolded him, he laughed. "We can be sick buddies then." I looked at Chad like he was stupid, I then laughed. Chad kissed my cheek and closed my door. He got in the car on his side, I drifted off to sleep, I don't know what happened after that, I was out like a lightbulb.

I opened my eyes, I was home in my bed with Chad sleeping on the foot of my bed, I stretched, "Oh hey, you're up." I nodded, it's like 3 AM, Chad felt my forehead, "It's a bit cooler, I'm just going to keep waching you." I nodded, I forgot my mom's working late, so she won't be home until 8AM, Chad got in the bed next to me, he was in his boxers, and a tee shirt, I looked at him puzzled, "I still have my clothes here." I nodded. Chad had to stay over one time when the studio had a "Get to know your rival" slumber party, I was paired with Chad, we hated each other's guts until two months later when we had our first kiss in the coffee shop. Chad kissed my forehead, I moved over for him, "I called your mom and she knows about this, so it's okay, she just said that I better be in a different room when she gets back." I laughed, that's my mom for you. Chad layed down, my head was on his chest. I closed my eyes, "Relax Sonshine." I nodded. Maybe I just needed o relax for just a short while, Chad kissed my forehead and softly sung to me, I fell asleep in his arms. There are really no further words to say, but I love Chad and I have a feeling that we'll be together forever.

* * *

><p>I'm FINALLY DONE after tying this for about 3 days... don't count my breaks lol. I'm so sleepy right now, so I'm going to bed... Don't forget 8PM Eastern Time turn to E! Give Your Heart A Break music video is premering :D<p>

I'm STILL an excited Lovatic! :)

God Bless,

Javi :D


	5. Chapter 5: Weddings, Chaos, and Family

Hey guys! Well, I'm out of words... I had a fun spring break, but it went by tooo soon :P

I listened to Demi Lovato all week long and I've been redoing my entire room. It's wayyyy cleaner and I LOVE it now!

I'm STILL begging for my pink, white, and green lanterns (My room is white and green polka dots, my wall is pink)

Now I'll update! :D

Today has been soooo crazy! Oh and my mom FINALLY let me get Here We Go Again... I've been begging to get that CD for sooo long!

Now I need Don't Forget :D

Now to respond to reviews:

KellyTheLovatic: You're welcome! OMG there's MORE Channy fluff in this chapter :D

Now to UPDATE!

* * *

><p>Last night with Audrey, Brian, Bela, Aiden, Shaun, Ava, Chad, Tawni, Chris, Taylor, Tyler, Zora, Nico and Grady was the best. Today is a really crazy day, Audrey's wedding day is today. She goes to college in three weeks, I go back to So Random! in two weeks. Right now I'm in my purple and white strapless bridesmaid dress, it's so pretty. The bridesmaids have their own dressing room, there's four of us, Zora's the flower girl. The other bridesmaids are talking to one another. Tawni and I talked for about twenty minutes, we're still talking. "So how is getting married like?" I asked her, she sighed happily, "Amazing." I smiled at her. "Oh my gosh, remember when I kept crying because I was so nervous?" Tawni asked, laughing.<p>

Both of us were laughing really hard, "I know! Then I told you your makeup would run off of your face if you kept crying." I said. Tawni sighed, "But my wedding turned out beautiful." Tawni said, smiling. I hugged her, she hugged me back. Bela was with Audrey, I turned around, Audrey walked into the bridesmaid dressing room. "Audrey, you look so pretty!" I told her, smiling. Audrey looked like she was going to cry. "Thank you." she said to me. I hugged her, "Hey, big girls don't cry." I told her, stating the title of our favorite song. "I know, I'm just nervous Allie." I hugged her once more. Tawni joined our hug, she whispered in my ear, "Let me talk to her." I nodded, I got off of Audrey who was crying just a bit, "You're gonna be okay Dree." I wiped off her tear.

Her and Tawni went walking away to talk, Bela and I stood here, "Do you wanna see the guys?" she asked me, I looked at her, "Yeah." they're two doors down, I grabbed my blue flip flops and put them on my feet. My purple toe nails really don't match with my flip flops right now. Well I can't go barefoot, now can I? Bela and I walked to the door, I looked at her feet, she wore black fuzzy slippers, "What Allie? I wanted to be comfy." she said laughing, "You're crazy Bels." we both laughed and headed out the door.

We passed by Audrey's dressing room, then we arrived in front of the guys's dressing room which was close by. I knocked, "You gotta knock like this." Bela said, she banged hard on the door, "Ah!" I heard one guy scream, it's probably most likely Nico, Bela and I laughed. The door opened, it was Chad, he quickly attacked me with a huge bear hug, I laughed. "Hello to you too." Chad broke away from the hug and kissed me, I was surprised, but I wrapped my arms around his neck, he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him. We continued kissing, we just breathed through our noses. This kiss was needed and filled with love and passion. I heard someone clear their throat angrily, both Chad and I broke away. "Allison, why don't you just leave? No one wants you here at all. Chad told me himself that he's just using you, you should also know that Chad's not ret-" Chad snapped like a twig, I started shaking, Chad's scary when he's upset, "Mom! Why are you so rude and disrespectful to Sonny? If you don't like her, then you don't have to threaten her, and really? I told you I was using Sonny? Why in the world would I ever do that? I'm not like that, you know for a Christian people, you and dad aren't doing the right things." Chad said to his mother, she glared at me. "You should know Chad's no longer on Mackenzie Falls anymore and he's grounded for dating you." I shook my head, Mrs. Cooper walked away. Chad pulled me into his arms, I sighed, "I'm sorry." I told Chad, trying to hold my emotions, Chad looked at the chair behind him, we walked to it and sat down, "Sonshine, what are you sorry for sweetheart?" Chad asked me, running his fingers over my perfectly curled hair. "I'm making you lose everything because you're dating me." Chad looked at me, "Don't blame this on yourself," Chad wrapped his arms around me, "You're not making me lose everything, my parents can take everything away from me for all I care, they just can't take you." Chad said, he had a tear forming, I hugged him, "I love you." I told him, he grabbed my hand. "I love you too." Chad only cries when it's something that's hurting me. "You okay?" I asked Chad, he kissed my cheek, I smiled, "That's a yes?" I asked him jokingly, he smiled, "Yup." Chad wrapped his arms around me, I closed my eyes, this feels good.

I heard footsteps coming, "Guys, as adorable as you guys are right now. Aww." it was Taylor, I looked up at her and smiled, "They need groomsmen and bridesmaids to line up." Chad and I nodded, he got up first and he helped me up. "Crap, I don't have my shoes." I said, Taylor held them up, "Now you do, Sonshine." she said, passing my heels to me, I removed my flip flops and put my feet into the heels, I strapped them on and stood back up. Chad glared at Taylor, both Taylor and I laughed, "Someone's jealous." I said, laughing, Chad turned to me, he pressed a kiss to my lips, "Cause you're my baby, and I'm the only one who's allowed to call you Sonshine." Chad proudly stated, I hugged him.

Taylor awkwardly smiled at us, "You guys ready?" she asked, Chad looked at her, "Come here Tay." she walked over to Chad and I, Chad hugged her, he pulled me into the hug, "I love you guys." I said, smiling, "I love you too." Taylor said, I'm the shortest one in this hug. Chad kissed my forehead, "I love you too." I smiled. "Okay, let's go!" I said, not wanting to be more late than I already was.

We got out of our hug and started to walk to the bridesmaids dressing room. I threw my flip flops in there and walked back out of the dressing room. "Where are we going?" I asked Taylor, "Outside the chapel." I nodded, Chad and I followed her.

We got to the chapel in less than two minutes, everyone was talking, I don't see Ava, Shaun, Tawni, or Audrey, let alone Brian. Well Brian's supposed to be in the church, duh. "Where are Ava, Shaun, Audrey, and Tawni?" I asked. "Ava's sick, so Shaun is with her, Audrey is in her room still shaking and crying and Tawni's with her and the wedding is about to start." I sighed, this is crazy. I started to walk back to Audrey's dressing room, Chad followed me, "Go look for Brian." he sighed, "I wanna see Audrey first." he said. I nodded, we got to Audrey's dressing room, I heard screaming and crying. "Mom! I get it okay! Can you leave?" Audrey snapped, I feel so bad for her right now. I knocked on the door, it opened two seconds later, Mrs. Cooper eyed me, I ignored her and went to Audrey, I pulled her into my arms, letting her cry on me. She's actually that nervous, when Audrey's nervous like this, she'll cry. "She doesn't need you here." Mrs. Cooper said. I looked at her, "Mrs. Cooper, for once, can you please stop with your childish nonsense? This bickering is not helping Audrey!" I said, I turned back around to see Audrey still crying, I motioned for Chad to come in, he came in and Mrs. Cooper left the room. Audrey hugged Chad, "I'm scared." she told him, sounding like a baby, I feel so bad for her; I nearly cried. Tawni looked at me and mouthed, "Should we get Brian?" I sighed, "That's not really allowed, but to tell you the truth, I think it would be best." I whispered back to her. Tawni walked over to Chad and Audrey, she whispered the plan into Chad's ear, he nodded. Tawni started to talk to Audrey, I followed Chad to look for Brian. We walked in silence and found Brian looking nervous, I talked to him, "Hey, you gotta see Audrey, she's like really nervous and needs you." I said. Brian nodded, "Okay, I'll go." we ran, (yes ran, I'm in heels) to Audrey's dressing room, she looked pale. Brian entered into the room, Tawni saw him and gave Audrey to him, he kissed her forehead and wiped her tears, "Shh. It's going to be okay Aud." he said, the two hugged, Chad and I decided to give them privacy. "Wanna check on Ava now?" Chad asked me, I nodded. I looked at the time on my cell phone, the wedding starts in five minutes. Chad and I walked back to the bridesmaids, Ava was there, "Hey, are you okay?" I asked her, she smiled and nodded, "We're fine, just bit nauseous, but okay." she said, Chad looked confused, Ava put Chad's hand on her stomach, "Oh!" he said, excitedly. He smiled, the wedding music started to play. I saw Brian walking over to us, "How's she doing?" Chad and I asked, Brian happily sighed, "She's calm now and she's ready." he said, "Okay everyone, we're going to have a prayer really quick beforethe wedding."

The prayer was short, maybe two minutes, we lined up and waited to go out to the crowd. I started to get nervous, Chad touched my back, I lightly jumped. He wrapped his arms around my waist, I leaned back on him, "Are you getting nervous?" I sighed and nodded, he swayed back and forth, "Don't do that!" I said, knowing I was going to puke. Zora walked past me, "She's about to blow." she said. Chad's face looked confused, "Okay people, let's get this wedding started." Shaun said. Brian was already in the chapel, I started to feel my hoagie from lunch come back up. "I'm gonna p-" too late, I was in front of a trash can, luckily. My stomach was completely empty. Chad rubbed my back, Taylor passed me a tissue. "Thanks." I wiped my mouth and walked over to the water fountain, I drank some water and I was fine afterwards. Chad grabbed my hand, "You okay?" he asked me, I nodded, rubbing my head.

I sighed, Chad kissed my forehead, "I'm ready." I told Chad, he stroked my hand and we walked to the chapel door. Taylor and Tyler went in before Chad and I did. We were next to walk down the isle. I saw Audrey in back of me, I made a heart with my hands, she smiled and tried to return it with her shaky hands.

Chad and I walked into the church, I became comfortable, until I saw Mrs. Cooper glaring at me. Chad and I parted to our other sides, I was in front of Taylor, behind Bela, I was the second maid of honor, if that's even possible. To Audrey it is, this wasn't that bad, I tend to puke when I'm nervous. I sighed, I'm excited to see Audrey, she looks amazing.

I heard Beethoven's Fur Elise playing. The door opened and everyone stood up, Audrey came out looking as beautiful as ever in her wedding dress. It was white with many flowers and it was poofy, it was really pretty and I loved how she looked in it, her brown hair was cascaded down her back and she wore a tiara with it, she looked so gorgeous. She was halfway down the isle, I smiled at Audrey, she returned it back at me, "Thank you." she mouthed to me, I nodded. She made it to the front of the church, she stood in front of Bela, the white roses on the floor made the whole chapel smell really good. I think this wedding has about five hundred people here, I know, it's huge right? Most of this is Chad's family mixed with Brian's family.

The wedding started, the preacher started to preach for a few minutes, then the vows were said, "Okay, we will now exchange vows." both Brian and Audrey nodded. "Okay, Brian, repeat after me."  
>"I, Brian Adam Joya." he smiled at Audrey, lovingly. "I Brian Adam Joya."<br>"Take thee Audrey Kimberly Cooper." he repeated, "Take thee Audrey Kimberly Cooper." he repeated it again, "Take thee Audrey Kimberly Cooper."  
>"To be thy wife."<br>"To be thy beautiful amazing wife." Brian said, everyone laughed, including Audrey.  
>the preacher looked at the crowd, "Both Audrey and Brian wanted to do their vows a little differently." everyone nodded. "Okay, Audrey, repeat after me." she nodded, "I Audrey Kimberly Cooper."<br>"I Audrey Kimberly Cooper." Brian sqweezed Audrey's hand and smiled at her, "Take thee Brian."  
>"Take thee Brian."<br>"To be thy husband."  
>The preacher looked at Audrey and Brian, they know the rest of the vow, they began to say it together. That's so sweet.<p>

"To love and to hold. To stay forever, through sickness and also in health. I promise to love you forever and to never ever let you go." I smiled, their vows are sweet. They placed the wedding rings on their ring finger. The preacher looked to the crowd, "You see, Brian and Audrey truly love each other so much. This is a sad question to ask, but is there anyone who thinks that their strong love. is wrong? Please, speak now or so truly, forever hold your peace." the preacher said, I love how he said it. Suddenly there was a "Me!" in the crowd, everyone looked, it was Mrs. Cooper, along with Mr. Cooper, Audrey's face looked so hurt. "Mom, dad, why? Why can't you understand that I actually love Brian and he loves me too." They looked at her, Mrs. Cooper spoke up, "I don't like him, I never did, I never will, why can't you understand, you're too young to fall in love, honey." Mrs. Cooper is so rude! Audrey snapped, "Mom! That's YOU, I have my own opinions, I can make up my mind, I know exactly what I want, and I want to marry Brian." Audrey started. Mrs. Cooper and Mr. Cooper walked to the front of the chapel on the stage, "I'm sorry everyone, this wedding is off." everyone started to get wild, especially Brian, he's usually calm and kind of quiet, right now at this minute, was the FIRST time I have ever seen Brian raged.

"No everyone, this wedding is not over! I love Audrey and she also loves me, I don't care what anyone says, I, Audrey, Audrey's siblings, Sonny, and my parents planned this entire wedding. Mr. and Mrs. Cooper didn't do one single thing, except for badmouth Audrey and I, along with Chad and Sonny." Mrs. Cooper retorted back, "I'm the adult here! You're the one with the dead parents! Rob and I can do whatever we want! You guys can't!" Audrey had tears forming in her eyes, "I can't take this!" she quietly said, she went running out of the church.

"Audrey!" Brian said, close to tears for her, ran after her. My heart is truly breaking for them two. The chapel was quiet, it was an awkward, painful, angry, pitiful, depressing silence. I looked at Chad, he came over to hug me, "Chad! Go back in line, now!" Mr. Cooper said, Chad rolled his eyes and came over to me. I hugged him, "It's going to be okay." I told Chad, he kissed me softly, "Aww." Bela and Taylor said, I laughed. Chad kissed my forehead, "Are you okay?" he asked me, our foreheads were touching. "I feel bad for Audrey, I mean it's so rude what your parents did." I said, Chad swayed us back and forth, my arms were around his neck, his around my waist. "Same. I mean they're our parents, they're supposed to be happy for them." I nodded, I hugged Chad, trying to comfort him. I almost cried feeling his pain. "Are you okay?" I asked Chad, he nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine." he said. He grabbed my hand and kissed it, I blushed.

"Wanna go check up on Audrey and Brian?" Chad and I asked at the same time. We both giggled, Chad high fived me, I returned it, we began to walk, "Chad, break up with Sonny, right now. She's no good for you." Chad's dad said, we both turned around. "No. I love her, you can't and will not take that away from me," Chad said bitterly. "To be honest, she has truly changed me, and I know for a strong fact, that I want to be with her forever. I want her to be there with me for the rest of my life. If she goes, I would follow her, if she says she doesn't want me anymore, I would die." Chad said, truthfuly. I hugged him, he kissed my forehead, "Aww." the entire chapel said, Chad and I smiled. Mr. and Mrs. Cooper rolled their eyes, I smiled at them in respect. Mrs. Cooper and Mr. Cooper became angry. I don't care, Chad grabbed my hand, "Ready?" I sighed and nodded. We ran out of the chapel and into the church loby, Brian was talking to Audrey, she was crying, he held her close to him. "Shh, Shh, Shh." he softly cooed to his newly wed wife. Chad wrapped his arms around my shoulders, "Should we give them privacy?" Chad asked me I looked up at him, "Yeah."

Chad and I walked to a bench and sat down, he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and kissed my forehead. I grabbed his hand, we sat here in silence. "Chad?"  
>He looked at me, "Yeah?"<br>"What's going to happen to Brian and Audrey?" he kissed my forehead, "I don't know if they're going back , Sonshine." I nodded, Chad wrapped his arms around me, "You need a hug?" I asked Chad. He nodded, I hugged him swiftly, he poked my side, I laughed. We went back to talking, an older lady, about in her 60 or late 60s walked past us, "Hi Chaddy Waddy!" she said, Chad and I stood up off of the chair, I swept my hair back. "Hi grandma." he said, they both hugged, she looked at me and smiled. "Now is this beautiful young lady your girlfriend Allison?" she asked him, he smiled, "Yes." Chad said, blushing, his grandma pulled me into a hug. I love her already, we pulled away, "Honey, Chad has talked about you nonstop, I just had to meet you myself. Now I know what he means when he says you're smile can brighten up anyone's day. Your smile just brightened mine." I smiled, "Thank you so much ma'am." she nodded. "Oh, and Chad also told me about your first kiss, I just had to sit and have a listen, it sweet." Chad was redfaced, I laughed and hugged him, "I don't know why my daughter hates you Sonny, but I'm just so blessed and grateful to see my grandson changed into a better person. You make him so happy, and I see that he wants to be with you forever, I thank you for that." I nodded. "Thank you so much." she smiled and pulled me into another hug, "You're welcome sweetie, and you can call me grandma." I smiled, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to use the ladies room." she said. She waved goodbye to Chad and I and left.

"She's so cute and sweet!" I told Chad, he laughed. "I know. I tell her pretty much everything." I nodded. I hugged him, "I love you."  
>"I love you too."<p>

We started walking, "Wanna go back?" Chad asked me. "Yeah, if Brian and Audrey are back." I said. We looked, Brian and Audrey were walking back into the chapel. Chad and I followed them back in the chapel. We went back to the spots where we were at. "Everyone, the bride and groom are back." the preacher said. The church clapped for a second then it was quiet. Mr. and Mrs. Cooper were gone, I think they left. Audrey didn't deserve this one bit. "Okay, we will resume with the wedding." everyone nodded. "Brian, you may now kiss the bride." Audrey and Brian kissed her sweetly, it was a long kiss. They broke away, and smiled hugely, I think they saved their wedding kiss for now. "Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Brian and Audrey Joya." they walked back down the isle together. Bela and Aiden followed, the whole line went down.

We stood in the loby, the photographer started to take pictures, Chad kissed my cheek, I laughed. The photographer started to take the picture, he moved on to Audrey and Brian. The photographer took so many pictures! Now we're outside of the church taking pictures, Brian and Audrey's pictures are going to turn out so amazing. We kept taking more pictures, I love weddings.

~Later~

Everyone was moving around on the dance floor, Audrey and Brian just had their first dance, it was sweet. "Can I have this dance M'Lady?" Chad asked me, holding out his hand. I smiled and took it, "I would, but I can't dance." I told Chad, Bela and Chad exchanged a very thoughtful glance, "Chad's going to show you how my grandpa used to teach us." Bela said, I'm nervous. She hugged me, "You'll be fine little sister." I laughed. I turned to Chad, "You may have this dance." We got out onto the dance floor, I had on flats, I can't dance in heels. "Ready?" Chad asked me, I nodded. "Falling In Love At A Coffee Shop" by Landon Pigg began playing. Chad and I smiled at our song.

Chad picked me up and placed my feet on his, "What are y-"  
>"Shh, just relax and let me teach you." Chad told me, I nodded, trusting him. He moved his feet, moving me with him. "You're still shorter than me." Chad said laughing, my face was serious, "And you're still a giant." Chad kissed me on the one special part in this song. "You remebered the part where we kissed?" I asked Chad with tears forming in my eyes, that's so sweet. That part is my favorite part of the song and the part where Chad kissed me.<p>

Chad wiped my tear away, he kissed me again, "Of course I remember our song, Sonshine." I smiled at him. He smiled back at me, "You're being a sap again." I told him, he laughed. "I know." he said, kissing my cheek. We continued to dance until the song went off.

"I'm done dancing... See." I told Chad, he laughed, "Fine."  
>"Fine."<br>"Good."  
>"Good." Chad and I laughed, I hopped off of his feet. "Look at Audrey and Brian." I told Chad as a 1940's song came on. The way how Brian and Audrey danced was the most funniest thing ever. Chad and I laughed, "I wanna go outside." I told Chad, he nodded, "Let's go M'Lady." we walked around the dance floor, hand in hand. "L.A. Baby" by the Jonas Brothers came on, everyone started to sing along, I love this song.<p>

The song went off, Chad and I headed outside, the moonlight was beautiful, Catch Me was playing, I madly blushed. "You wrote this song about me?" Chad asked me, I hid my face in my hands and nodded. "I love the end, where you fall and I catch you." Chad told me, I looked at him, "How do you know I wrote it about you?" I asked, "You hummed the melody to this everytime I was near you and the paper that stuck out of your pocket that day said 'For Chad.' and yeah, you blushed just now." Chad told me, I laughed, he hugged me, "It's adorable."

I happily sighed, "Today has been crazy." I told Chad, "I know, I still can't believe the wedding happened that way." I nodded, "I know. Your parents had no right to do that." Chad nodded and high fived me, we laughed. "You're crazy." Chad told me, "Shut up, you're always saying something!" I told Chad, "Hey, it's not my fault ma'am." he jokingly told me. "Whatever." I told him with a joking pout. Chad pulled me closer, I sighed, "Sonshine. Smile." I laughed at his face. I kissed his lips, he kissed me softly, then the kiss heated up, "Get a room." I heard Tawni say. Chad and I broke away laughing, we turned around and looked at Tawni, Chris was also there. "Honey, that's not funny." he told Tawni, "We're going to go." both of them said, laughing. I love them. Chad wrapped his arms around my waist, I sighed and leaned back onto him, he kissed my cheek. "Did I tell you how beautiful you are?" I looked at him and smiled, "Um, yeah. All day." Chad laughed.

It started to get cold out here, "Can we go in? I'm cold." I told Chad, "I can keep you warm." Chad said, winking. "Chaddy Waddy is a creep." I said, terrified. Chad laughed, "No I'm not." I hugged him, "I know." Chad poked my side, I jumped. "Okay, let's go inside." I told him, he nodded. We started to head back inside.

"What time is it?" I asked Chad, he looked at his phone, "It's 9:30." he told me, I nodded. Brian and Audrey's wedding cake was just about gone, I see why, that cake was the best cake I ever had. Chad and I sat down, Audrey and Brian went onstage, "We want to thank you guys so much for coming to our wedding today. We really appreciate it." Audrey said into the mic. She handed it to Brian, "Audrey and I love all of you from the bottom of our hearts. Goodnight everyone and we will see you guys after our honeymoon." Brian said, happily, they both ran off of the stage and went heading out the door, everyone followed them, Chad and I did too.

Audrey and Brian pulled me in for a hug, when she saw me, "Thank you Allie." I nodded, "You're welcome Dree."  
>"I promise I'll call and text you every single day." both of them told me, I shook my head, "You two... You're married now, go have fun on your honeymoon. You can text me, but I'll reply back 'Have fun.' just so you know." I told her, "Aww. I love you."<br>"I love you too." they hugged me, then went to talk to Chad, who was madly blushing. Audrey and Brian waved another goodbye to everyone, got into their horse drawn carriage and left the party.

Chad and I stayed out while everyone went back in, "So do you wanna leave now?" Chad asked me, I nodded, I'm so exhausted right now. Chad and I started walking to his car, he drove here, "I'm exhausted." I told him, he kissed my cheek, "So am I." he said, I yawned. I went on the assenger side of Chad's car and got in, Chad got in on his side. I protested him for opening and closing my door, he only listens sometimes, like now. I buckled up my seatbelt and sighed, Chad started the car, I looked at him, his blue eyes are gorgeous. I felt my eyes opening and shutting. I shut them and fell into a peaceful sleep. (I'm NOT dead!)

"Sonshine, wake up, you're home." Chad told me, I opened my eyes and looked at him, he kissed my forehead. I stretched and got out of the car, Chad was helping me, I feel like I'm a walking zombie. Chad closed the car door and grabbed my hand, "Carry me." I told Chad, he laughed. I felt him pick me up, I snuggled into his chest, he lightly chuckled, I fell back to sleep.

I woke up in my room, clueless, I can't sleep. I'm still in this dress, I sighed, I take morning showers anyways. I grabbed a face cloth and walked into my bathroom, I washed off all of the makeup that I was wearing. My skin is glowing, I love it, I then brushed my teeth. I hung the cloth up in back of the door, so that I could use it the next morning, I walked back into my room, all I had on was the dress and my undergarments. I changed out of the dress and hung it up, I then changed out of the bra and got a strap bra. I looked at the clock, it's 12AM, I'm sleepy. I walked into the living room of my apartment, I saw Channy sleeping on Chad's lap and Chad was watching tv. He turned around, "Hey." he said with a warm smile, he was wearing his black basketball shorts and a tee shirt. "Is that my Lakers tee?" Chad asked me, I looked down, I didn't know I was wearing it. I nodded, I walked over to the chair, sitting down. Chad wrapped his arm around me, I leaned onto his shoulder, "So you couldn't sleep?" he asked me, I nodded. Chad kissed my forehead.

I looked at Channy who was in his lap, "I'm so far the only one in my house, my parents left on another business trip and Bela moved into Audrey's house for tonight, she's sleeping over her friend Anna's house until Brian and Audrey are back from their honeymoon and are settled in." I nodded, I kissed Chad's cheek, "I lost a dad, you lost your parents, it's crazy how life works." I said, Chad kissed my forehead, pulling me closer to him, "I have you, and you have me, forever. No one's going to ever change that. My grandma told me that God knows who he wants you to be with forever. I think he chose you, because you're the only person who can brighten up my dad and change me into a better person." Chad told me, I smiled at him. "I love you."  
>"I love you too." Chad told me, I smiled.<p>

"We're like a family." Chad said, smiling, "How?" I asked him, curiously, but also excitedly, "You're my wife, I'm your husband, and Channy's the kitten, and if Bree comes over, she'll be our daughter, I mean, hey, she does look like us." my mouth dropped open, "Oh my gosh! I know right! Her eyes and everything, and she purposely calls us "Mommy" and "Daddy" and KNOWS what she's doing." I said, laughing, Chad also laughed. We went into a comforting quiet mode, it was sweet. "How do you think we'll be like when we're parents?" I asked Chad. "Personally, we'll be the best parents that our children will have. I strongly promise you, we're not going to be like our parents." Chad told me. He kissed my lips softly, I smiled, Chad turned off the tv, "Okay, I'm going to get you two to bed." he said. I nodded, I stood up off of the chair, Chad held Channy in his arms, who looked like a gray little fluffball, aww. Chad and I went into my room, I turned on my lights, Chad saw Channy's bed and placed her inside of it, she still was fast asleep.

Chad and I said our prayers and read our bibles, I got into bed and turned on my AC, it's hot in here, Chad got into bed next to me, my stomach hurts, stupid cramps. Chad layed next to me and rubbed my stomach, I looked at him, "How did you know I had my girly thingy?" I asked Chad, he's used to this topic, after he asked Audrey and Bela what pads were when he saw them with one in their hands headed for the bathroom. "I saw your calender." Chad said, I nodded, I laid my head on his chest, he resumed rubbing my stomach. "Goodnight, Sonshine."

"Goodnight Chaddy."  
>"I love you." he told me and kissed my lips once more, "I love you too." and with that, I went to sleep and dreamed about weddings love, having a family with Chad, and other cliche things. I hate cliche things, but mine and Chad's love is anything but cliche. We're two opposites, but one thing we have in common is, we both love each other so much.<p>

Goodnight.

* * *

><p>Done :D I've been typing this on my phone and emailing it to myself :D my imagination is wild.<p>

I'm sleepy myself lol.

So question:

What do you want to see happen in the next chapter?

Write it in your reviw and I'll include it in the next chaper :)

God Bless,

Javi :D


End file.
